


These Boots Were Made For Walking

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Foreplay, Kinky sex, Lapdance, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doom and Loki, have hit a rough patch in their sex life, so Loki decides to spice things up a bit. Loki and Doom slash. Warning mentions, of Foreplay, and Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Boots Were Made For Walking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillian/gifts), [feverbeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/gifts), [bluestalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestalking/gifts).



> Ok, so I had this idea, what if Loki and Doom, hit a rough patch in their sex life and tried to spice it up a bit, and then I started typing this, enjoy.

Loki was panting and twitching again from his orgasm that Doom had given him, the two were feeling a little frisk after they hadn’t seen each other all day.

“Wow,” Loki panted “That…was…amazing…”

“I’d like to think so, since you were practically screaming my name in passion,” Doom joked lying on his back.

Loki caught his breathe and said “You know I can help it Victor.” On Doom’s name, Loki purred it like a cat.

Doom looked at him and said “Do you want to go again?”

Loki looked like he was thinking for a second and said “Na, I need my sleep.”

“If you wanted to sleep, why the hell would you purr my name,” Doom asked with a smirked.

Loki smirked back and said “I’m a little tease.”

“Really, I haven’t noticed,” Doom said rolling his eyes.

Loki chuckled and snuggled closer to Doom falling asleep.  
*o*O*o*  
“No, I need you to get the shipment by tomorrow,” Doom said into his cell phone.

“Oh Vicki,” Loki’s soft voice purred.

“Hold on Loki,” Doom called over his shoulder. Then Loki walked into the room, in tight leather pants and a green tank top, and said “I’m not sure if I can Vicki.”

Doom did a double take at his boyfriend and said into the phone “I’ll call you back.” And hung up.

“So where wear we,” Loki purred sitting in Doom’s lap.

“At the part where I carry you to the bed room and fuck you senseless,” Doom said.

“Hmm, I’d like that,” Loki said slowly walking to their bedroom, with Doom at his heels.  
*o*O*o*  
“Wow,” Loki panted “I’m going to feel that in the morning.”

Doom didn’t say anything and Loki said “Victor, I know you’re not sleeping.”

“I know, just think,” Doom said.

Loki prop himself on his elbows and said “About what.”

“Our…sex life” Doom said.

Loki raised an eyebrow and said “What about it?”

“Do you think we hit a rough patch?” Doom asked him.

Loki blinked unsure off how to answer and said “Do you?”

“A little,” Doom said.

Loki blinked and said “Well, what do you propose we do about it?”

Doom looked at him and said “I just want to try something different than the usual stuff we do.”

Loki looked thoughtful for a second and said “Sure.”

Doom saw a glint in Loki’s eye but ignored it.  
*o*O*o*  
“Hey Loki, you here,” Doom called out into their bedroom, then he was blindfolded from behind and Loki whisper in to his ear “Stay calm I just want you to sit down.”

“Ok…” Doom said as Loki guided him to sit down in a chair.

“Ok, now what?” Doom said, then he here a click of something locking and said “Did you just handcuff me to the chair?”

“No,” Loki said and then whispers seductively in Doom’s ear “I handcuffed you to the bed post.”

“Ok, kinky,” Doom said.

Then Loki took off the blindfold and said “Open your eyes.”

Doom opens his eyes, before they went wide at what Loki was wearing. He was in flattering cut off black leather booty shorts, a tight black tank top, knee high black leather boots, and a black cowboy hat, Doom raised one eyebrow at the hat and said “What’s with the hat?”

Loki smirked and said “You’ll see.” Then he got the remote for the stereo and pressed play and These Boot Were Made for Walking came through the speaker and Loki lip sang the song and gave Doom one hell of lap dance.  
You keep saying you've got something for me.  
something you call love, but confess.  
You've been messin' where you shouldn't have been a messin'  
and now someone else is gettin' all your best.  
These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

And Loki proceeded to slow stroke one of his legs down Doom’s face going to his chest, and stopping just above has crotch. Doom felt blood rushing from in between his thighs, he wanted Loki now, but Loki wasn’t done yet.

You keep lying, when you oughta be truthin'  
and you keep losin' when you oughta not bet.  
You keep samin' when you oughta be changin'.  
Now what's right is right, but you ain't been right yet.  
These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

Loki then rolled his hips near Doom’s erection, and practically siting one his lap before, getting off and continued dancing.

You keep playin' where you shouldn't be playin  
and you keep thinkin' that you´ll never get burnt.  
Ha! I just found me a brand new box of matches yeah  
and what he know you ain't HAD time to learn.  
These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.

Loki carefully made his way back to Doom, who was trying to break free of the handcuffs, but Loki had put a spell on them, so they wouldn't give away to easy, Loki then directed Doom’s attention back to him.

Are you ready boots? Start walkin'!

And Loki dance so seductively Doom was practically drooling, when the song was over Loki crawled into bed, and said “How would you likes these boots to walk all over you?”

“I would like them too, but as you can see, I’m hand cuffed to the bed post,” Doom tried to say as calmly as possible. Loki snapped his fingers and both Doom’s armor and the handcuffs were gone, and Loki said “Come collect your prize, Victor.”  
*o*O*o*  
Later after 4 rounds of Doom fucking Loki senseless, the two were lying back in bed, Loki was breathing heavily and twitching from the orgasms, and Doom was trying to regulate his breathing from all that work.

“Wow,” Loki breathe “Was...that… enough…spice...for...you…”

“You kidding,” Doom said “That was one hell of a lap dance you gave me.”

“Well, sex rough patch, averted,” Loki joked.

“I guess so,” Doom said.

Loki snuggled closer to Doom and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin, Review please.  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


End file.
